devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora
is a demonic briefcase which Dante obtains from the Hell Gate after defeating Dagon. It is able to transform into 666 different and devastating forms''Devil May Cry 4, '''Dante's Arms File — Pandora': "A demonic weapon capable of 666 calamitous forms. It spells misery and disaster for countless foes.", and incorporates the Disaster Gauge into its function. Dante has access to seven of these forms. Although it is a Devil Arm, it is treated as a Fire Arm for gameplay purposes. Disaster Gauge The Disaster Gauge is a gauge which is filled through successful use of Pandora's 4 basic forms, though each form fills the gauge by differing amounts. The length of the gauge increases as Gunslinger is upgraded. The gauge determines the strength of Pandora's Gunslinger attacks, and is depleted through their use. The effect of the gauge varies between the techniques. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' Gun Gunslinger Style Gameplay Pandora is potentially one of the most powerful weapons Dante collects throughout the Devil May Cry series. In terms of raw damage, it is only surpassed by gauntlet weapons, specifically Beowulf and Gilgamesh, but its quality as a ranged weapon gives it a tactical advantage over the gauntlets. To compensate for the long duration required to activate its forms, most of Pandora's moves are extremely powerful. For example, "PF398: Revenge" can knock out The Savior with one direct hit. Even with a low Disaster Gauge, "PF666: Omen" can instantly break enemy defenses such as shields, a Frost's ice cocoon, a Blitz's electric charge (Excluding the Red-colored charge), and even Mephisto & Faust cloaks when fired at close range. A full Disaster Gauge will kill any lesser demons in front of Dante. "PF594: Argument" can also be used to float across a room as long as the Disaster Gauge lasts, much like Air Raid in previous games. It can be used to player's advantage in two (7th and 12th) secret missions to easily finish them. While in Devil Trigger state, the button combination inputs to transform the Pandora will be decreased. For example; PF124: Hatred will only need half the input of the left/right code, and PF389: Revenge will only need 1 spin. Furthermore, all of Pandora's forms, excluding "PF666: Omen", can be charged while in Devil Trigger. Strategy Whenever activating any of Pandora's forms (exluding PF594: Argument), Dante is Rendered motionless and is therefore more prone to attacks from enemies making it risky to use Pandora against fast enemies and enemies with ranged attacks specifically: Cutlass, Basilisk, Blitz (unless electric shield is removed), Frost, Assault (normal or Chimera), Alto Angelo and Gladius. To use Pandora against these enemies will require experience in tactics, timing and speed. The most effective form against any of these foes is PF422: Grief and even PF594: Argument (at ranged distances). Also to compensate for PF262: Jealousy being less powerful than Pandora's other forms, it fills the Disaster Gauge the quickest. Though Pandora is perhaps one of the most difficult weapons to use, once mastered enemies don't stand a chance. Gallery Forms PF013 - Epidemic DMC4.jpg|PF013: Epidemic PF124 - Hatred DMC4.png|PF124: Hatred PF262 - Jealousy DMC4.jpg|PF262: Jealousy PF398 - Revenge DMC4.png|PF398: Revenge PF422 - Grief DMC4.jpg|PF422: Grief PF594 - Argument DMC4.jpg|PF594: Argument PF666 - Omen DMC4.jpg|PF666: Omen Videos Background Pandora's Box was a jar in Classical mythology which held all the evils of the world. It was given to the first woman, Pandora, as a gift for her wedding to Epimetheus, and because of her curiosity she disobeyed her husband and opened it, releasing all the evils of the world, except for "Hope". Pandora's ultimate move, "PF666: Omen", simulates this event. Several of the code numbers for the abilities are actually based on known misery, evil, and tragic numbers; *666 - The number of the beast, as mentioned in the Bible. *13 - Widely considered to be an unlucky number, based on Norse myth that Loki gatecrashed a feast and killed a favored god: He was the 13th guest to that feast. *262 - A number that was meant for horrors. This is possibly a reference to the number "626" commonly used in horror entertainment. References Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Devil Arms